


It's Maaagic.

by Eighth_Notes



Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, I've been sitting on this for awhile but only recently bothered to finish it tbh, It's Magic, but it can be read as a standalone, not a trick, technically part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: Himiko asks one of her classmates to help her test a magic spell.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, platonic relationships are underrated, you can read into it if you want though idc
Series: A Collection of Things the Ultimate Students Do While Attending Hope's Peak Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It's Maaagic.

Himiko stood in the section of the performing arts talent lab specifically dedicated to magic. She was in the process of perfecting a new magic ~~trick~~ spell, and had asked a particular one of her classmates to assist her in spotting any obvious flaws that she couldn’t see.

A classmate who had, like clockwork, shown up exactly 15 minutes late.

“Soooo, why did you need my help again?” Kokichi asked, before grinning brightly and following up on his own question. “Oh, I know! Are you gonna confess your love to me? Or, maybe you teamed up with some kinda hidden camera show and you’re gonna pull a prank! That’d be _hilarious.”_

Himiko immediately regretted her decision to ask Kokichi for help, but she knew that if she backed out now she’d _never_ hear the end of it. So she did her best to ignore his obviously-purposefully-inflammatory comments for the time being. 

Besides, she was more-or-less used to his… _unique_ sense of humor by now (just like the rest of her class), and he’d usually stop trying to get a reaction out of people if they didn’t respond like he wanted.

Usually.

“It’s because I’m working on a new spell,” Himiko explained. “I wanna test it in front of somebody to check whether or not it works like I want it to.”

“Well, I guess that’s not that lame. But why didn’t you just ask Tenko?” Kokichi asked, hooking his hands behind his head and looking at Himiko quizzically.

“I appreciate her enthusiasm, but I need actual feedback for this.”

The Neo-Aikido Master was a great hype girl and fantastic support, but getting her to say anything even remotely negative about Himiko or magic in general wasn’t _exactly_ realistically possible.

Plus Kokichi clearly had some experience with ~~sleight-of-hand~~ dark magic, so he might be able to point out less glaring mistakes.

That, and Shuichi had been busy.

“So you asked me? That’s pretty daring for you, Himiko.”

“Are you gonna actually help me or not?” Himiko demanded, pointing at the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

“Who are you, Socrates?” he asked, grinning.

Himiko bit back her retort. Kokichi was _clearly_ just giving her a hard time, that was obvious enough. Luckily for her, she’d put a lot of skill points into ‘complete indifference,’ so it wasn’t like she was totally unable to fight fire with apathy.

“...okay, I guess I’ll just ask somebody else,” she said, passively.

Kokichi glared at Himiko in mock-anger. “Hey! I never said I _wouldn’t_ help you.”

“So you will help me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

He sighed, defeated. Well, _apparently_ defeated, _for the moment._ “Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you out with your dumb magic. Just as long as you promise not to like, saw me in half or whatever.”

“Even if I did that, my magic is 100% safe!” Himiko protested. “Besides, that’s not even what I’m gonna do right now.”

“In that case, what _are_ you gonna do?” Kokichi asked.

“Well, I’ve been working on a more complicated version of the multiplying sponge ball spell,” Himiko said. “This one requires an assistant, so you better not purposefully mess it up.”

“Hmm…” Kokichi paused, like he was debating whether or not to help Himiko despite having already agreed to do so. “Aaalrighty! That sounds interesting!”

_Good._

By this point, it was a known life hack among the students that the best way to keep Kokichi from actively causing chaos was to get him invested in something. The first person to have figured that out and taken advantage of it was, surprisingly, Peko Pekoyama--apparently Kokichi had wanted her to teach him how to hold a sword without accidentally stabbing somebody’s eye out, and she’d agreed for that reason.

Not that that made it any less _infuriatingly difficult_ to tell when the Supreme Leader was genuinely curious about something. He could’ve just been lying through his teeth about magic being interesting, for all Himiko knew.

Anyway.

Himiko got out her magical implements and began leading Kokichi through the ~~trick~~ spell. It was easy enough, really, just have a volunteer hold a foam ball or two or five and use simple ~~sleight of hand~~ multiplication magic to ~~make the volunteer think they’re holding less of the foam balls than they really are until they open their hands~~ multiply them by two. Then repeat the process, increasing the overall number each time.

Well, the beginning of the ~~trick~~ spell was easy like that. The _actual_ magic involved [REDACTED TO PROTECT TRADE SECRETS].

“And now…” Himiko said, brandishing her black-and-white ~~magician’s~~ mage’s wand. “On the count of three, open your hands.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kokichi huffed. Clearly he found the magic ~~trick~~ spell less exciting than he’d hoped it was going to be.

Himiko counted down, and Kokichi did as instructed.

Only for him to shriek like a little girl and scramble back about three feet when he discovered that the punchline of the ~~trick~~ spell wasn’t, in fact, a font of foam balls as he’d expected, but a modified version of a spring-loaded snake, like the kind that you might find in one of those joke peanut cans.

But, you know, more magical.

After taking just a moment to recover from shock, Kokichi bounced back and sighed heavily, looking at his nails.

“Maaan. I was looking forward to a cool magic trick, but that was pretty lame.”

“Nyeh!?” Himiko said, eloquently. “It’s not a trick, it’s real magic! And you’re lying! That totally surprised you!”

“Saying something’s a lie is _my_ thing,” Kokichi said, smiling. “But still, I guess I shouldn’t underestimate the Ultimate Mage. You’d make a pretty good court jester, or something!”

_“Exactly,”_ Himiko said, then paused. “Excuse me!?”

“Well, I’m bored now, so I’m gonna go,” Kokichi said, then left.

…

“Hey, wait! You still need to help!” Himiko said, and speed walked after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to move away from this series being more-or-less Kokichi-centric but hot dang is it difficult to do that when he’s canonically basically an attention whore and is also far too much fun to write.  
> (I actually wouldn’t be opposed to suggestions for character interactions, but I can’t promise I’d use every suggested idea.)  
> Also it took me for-friggin-ever to figure out the magic trick Himiko was working on, not that I ended up describing it a ton. It’s been way too long since I’ve been to an actual magic show.
> 
> If you’ve been following the series that this is part of, the new list is progressing well. SilverStorm0 and I have been busy recently, so I don’t really feel comfortable giving a tentative release date, but we’re starting to get into the groove of thinking up shenanigans that all the students of HPA might get up to. I’m definitely confident that it’ll be the next story in this series that we upload, though.  
> Story beta’d by SilverStorm0, of course.


End file.
